A Merry Cassidy Christmas
by finallyxfound
Summary: Cassidy Bolton and her Christmas Adventures
1. Story One

_WT:_ A Merry Cassidy Christmas; Story One  
_Genre:_ Holiday  
_Main Characters: _Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton, Cassidy Bolton  
_Listen to:_ O Holy Night  
_Summary:_ Cassidy Bolton and her Christmas Adventures

**A Merry Cassidy Christmas**

_Isn't there anyone out there who can tell me what Christmas is all about?_

Cassidy Bolton was just five years old the first time she came home from school crying. It wasn't a particularly rough day at the pre-school just down the road from her grandparents home, but it was an important one. It was the day before Chrsitmas Eve and after her nap later on in the day, the eldest daughter of Troy and Gabriella chose to be a teenager with one worded answers during dinner that night.

Troy and Gabriella didn't pressure her to tell them anything, although they knew what had happened during the day courtesy of her teacher, Miss McCook. They were preparing themselves for this day, but not nearly this early. To be honest, they both didn't know at what age they had stopped believing in Santa Claus.

It was now Christmas Eve, one of Cassidy's favorite days of the year and Megan's first. While Gabriella settled their youngest in front of her toys in the family room, Troy pulled Cassidy into his lap for a little daddy-daughter time. Brushing her long bangs back from her face, he kissed the top of her forehead and tried to look into her head. "Okay, Cassie. What's going on in your little head?"

"Ivy said Santa Claus wasn't real and said the Christmas story you and Mommy tell me every year was a lie," Cassidy mumbled and turned to look up at her father. "It's real, isn't it Daddy? All of it?"

"Of course it is. Mommy and I wouldn't lie to you."

"Then why'd she say those things?"

Troy sighed, trying to figure out how to explain it best to a five year old who was supposed to just be a five year old and not questioning the laws of the universe. "Ivy doesn't celebrate Christmas like we do, honey."

"Why not?"

"Because her Mommy and Daddy taught her different," Gabriella chimed in, resting on the cushion next to her husband.

"So, you and Daddy believe something different than Ivy's Mommy and Daddy? Why?"

"We just do, baby. It's what out parents taught us and we'll teach you and Megan the same."

"Oh," Cassidy's hope seemed deflated to Troy and Gabriella as she looked over at her sister who was on her stomach playing with the toys on the ground and looking wide-eyed at the Christmas Tree. "But Santa is still Jesus' helper, right? Spreading love and giving all over the world, right?"

Troy smiled brightly, "You bet he is."

"Even to Ivy? Even if she doesn't believe?"

"Even to Ivy," he reaffirmed his daughter's questioning mind.

"Can you tell me and Megan the story now? I wanna hear it now."

"Sure, baby. Go get the book from Mommy's office," Gabriella winked at the mini-version of herself as she hopped off of Troy's lap.

Running his hands over his face, he looked over into the chocolatiest brown eyes he had ever seen. "I thought the 'why' stage was a couple years ago. And are we sure she's not a genius? With all these questions…"

"We'll always be hearing 'why' Troy and no, not a genius."

"I found it!" Cassidy bounded back into the room, the book high above her head and climbed back into Troy's arms. "Mommy, get Meggy. Can I start?"

"Sure thing sweetie," Troy kissed the side of her head and smiled as she rattled off the first few words.


	2. Story Two

_WT:_ A Merry Cassidy Christmas; Story Two  
_Genre:_ Holiday  
_Main Characters: _Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton, Cassidy Bolton  
_Listen to:_ O Holy Night  
_Summary:_ Cassidy Bolton and her Christmas Adventures

**A Merry Cassidy Christmas**

_Just because every child can't get his wish that doesn't mean there isn't a Santa Claus_

"I'm running out of reasons and excuses."

"Hmm? What's going on?"

"Cassidy and her ever questioning brain. I guess Brian got laid off so David is only getting one big present this year," Troy explained to Gabriella of their neighbors as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Oh no, Karen didn't say anything about that."

"Oh, it gets better…or worse, however you look at it. David told Cassidy that he's not getting any Santa presents this year because Brian told him that Santa's getting older and is making his trip shorter due to his health."

"Should I wait for more or should I call Brian up right now about what a crappy story that is?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow, sitting down across from her husband and handing him a warm cup of coffee as he shed his jacket over the back of the chair. But before Troy got a chance to answer, their eldest announced herself to the world.

"Daddy! I have the answer!"

"What's that?"

Cassidy set her not heavy but not light either piggy bank up on the table for them to see. "Get your hammer Daddy. Let's break her open."

"Not a chance, missy," Gabriella vetoed the hammer altogether. "What are you doing?"

"Being David's Santa."

Troy and Gabriella shared a proud and confused gaze with each other before Cassidy continued her reasoning to them both. "I don't know how much I have, but I still want to get him a Santa gift."

"That's very sweet of you, Cassie. Are you sure you want to do that though? 100%? You've been saving your quarters for a while…" her mother reasoned with her.

"I want to Mommy. I can always save more quarters. But everyone should get a Santa gift, not matter how big or small it is," she turned back to Troy. "Get your hammer, Daddy!"

"No. Still no hammer," Gabriella stood her ground and calmed her daughter's excitement down. "We're not cartoons, we're normal people who can turn the piggy bank over and take the stop out."

"Cassie, come here," Troy motioned for her. Planting a huge kiss on her cheek, he squeezed her tightl. "I am so proud of you sweetie. Santa's little helper."

"I am! I am Santa's helper," she giggled. "Can we count the money now?"

"I'll give Karen a call later," Gabriella said as Troy and Cassidy started on the quarters which had tumbled onto the table.


	3. Story Three

_WT:_ A Merry Cassidy Christmas; Story Three  
_Genre:_ Holiday  
_Main Characters: _Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton, Cassidy Bolton, Megan Bolton  
_Listen to:_ "If You Just Believe"  
_Summary:_ Cassidy Bolton and her Christmas Adventures

"Okay, we now have a problem," Troy told his wife, who was currently preparing dinner for the family of five in their spacious kitchen.

Her hair up in a ponytail, Gabriella turned around at his voice. "And that would be…"

"Megan has been crying her eyes out since I picked her up because Natalie told her there was no Santa Claus."

Gabriella stared at her husband of close to ten years. "What is wrong with kids today?"

"She's up in her room right now and I have no clue what to tell her. The same story we told Cassidy is not going to work on her," troy looked around for their eldest or youngest child, just in case they were listening in. "We both know Megan is smarter than Cassidy was at that age."

"Gets that from me," she smiled proudly, placing the pan inside the oven.

Turning back, she placed her hands on the island and contemplated a new story with her husband. She didn't want to have this conversation over dinner, especially when it was only two weeks until Christmas and Robbie, their youngest, was still believing in anything they told him.

"What about…she's four-years-old, what is Natalie telling her that for?"

Troy came to stand side by side with Gabriella, as they realized they didn't have any excuses for Megan.

"I'm going to go check on her," he gave Gabriella a kiss. "We can talk to her later tonight about it."

Making his way up the back stairs towards his second daughter's bedroom, Troy ran two scenarios through his head and tried to think of a new story for Megan. Until he heard Cassidy talking to her, that is.

"Natalie doesn't know nothing, Meggy. She's just mean," Cassidy assured her younger sister.

"But," Megan sniffed. "She told me that Santa moved to the Moon! How's he gonna deliver presents from there. That's a long journey."

Troy peeked into the bedroom where the girls were seated on the floor with Cassidy drying Megan's tears with a tissue.

"I think if he lived on the Sun, he'd still deliver presents," Cassidy said. "I know! Wait, right here."

Getting up from her sister's side, Cassidy didn't even notice Troy as she ran in the opposite direction towards the living room. Within five minutes, she was back inside and taking control of the television set.

A smile crept up on his face and Troy immediately knew that Megan would be fine; the beginning of _The Polar Express_ started to play and capture their attention.

"You remember this movie, Megan. Mom used to read the book to us over and over and over a lot. Santa may not be real to Natalie, but that doesn't mean he isn't real right here," Cassidy pointed to Megan's heart, and then to hers, "or here."

Leaving the girls with the movie, Troy drifted back downstairs and reunited with Gabriella to help her with the rest of dinner.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Cassidy happened. We make smart babies."

_Seeing in believing, but sometimes the most real things in the world are the things we can't see._


End file.
